Park Shin Hye
Perfil *'Nombre:' 박신혜 / Park Shin Hye (Bak Sin Hye) *'Nombre en chino:' 朴信惠 / Pu Xin Hui *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante, Bailarina *'Apodos:' Hacci, Alice, Randy ShinHye, Princess, Shinhyerella *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.68m *'Peso:' 45kg *'Signo:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Padres y un hermano mayor *'Agencia: 'S.A.L.T. Entertainment Dramas *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) * Fabulous Boys (FTV / GTV, 2013 cameo ep 1 ) *Flower Boy Next Door (TVN, 2013) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012 cameo ep 1 ) *Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost (KBS2, 2012) *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *Hayate The Combat Butler (FTV, 2011) *My Girlfriend is a Nine- Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010, cameo ) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2010) cameo *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Bicheonmu (SBS, 2008) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Seoul 1945 (KBS1, 2006) * Loving Sue (SBS, 2006) *Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) * One Fine Day (MBC, 2005) *Not Alone (SBS, 2004) * Boom (SBS, 2004) * If Wait for the Next Train Again (KBS, 2004) * Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) Películas * The Older Brother (2016) * Beauty Inside (2015) * Royal Tailor( 2014) * Love's Rock-Paper-Scissors (2013) * Miracle in Cell No.7 (2012) * Waiting for Jang Joon-hwan (2012) * Green Days: Dinosaur and I (2010) * Cyrano Agency (2010) * Evil Twin (2007) * Love Phobia (2006) Programas * Three Meals a Day (2015, episodio 2-3 y 16-17) * Some guys, some girls (2015) * Running Man (2013, episodio 166) * Running Man (2012, episodio 120 y 121) Temas para Dramas *''Dreaming A Dream'' tema para Pinocchio (2014) *''Love Is Like A Snow'' tema para Pinocchio (2014) * Story tema para The Heirs (2013) *''Pitch Black'' tema para Flower Boy Next Door (2013) * Memories '' Are Sadder Than Love tema para Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost (2012) *''Will Forget You '' tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''The Day We Fall In Love tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''Lovely Day'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) *''Without a Word'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) * Still tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (junto a A.N.JELL) *''Fly Me to the Moon'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jang Geun Suk) *''Prayer'' tema para Tree of Heaven (2006) Temas para Películas *''In Space tema para Green Days: Dinosaur and I (2010) * ''It Was You tema para Cyrano Agency (2010) (feat Lee Min Jung) Anuncios *'2015:' VISA Korea *'2015:' Hstyle *'2015:' 吕 Ryo *'2015: '''Rapido (marca de ropa) *'2015:' Mind Bridge (marca de ropa) *'2015:' Viki (marca de ropa) *'2015:' Tongyi Juices *'2014-2015:' Mamonde *'2014-2015:' BRUNO MAGLI (bolsos) * '''2014-2015:' Millet. (con T.O.P) *'2014-2015:' Lotte Duty Free *'2014-2015:' Agatha Paris *'2014:' Goute *'2014:' Korea Intellectual Property Protection Association *'2014:' Yogiyo *'2014:' Vegemil Food *'2014:' Salvatore Ferragamo (marca de zapatos) *'2014:' Median Dental Care *'2014:' Lotte Duty Free (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2014:' Tongyi Juices (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2013-2014:' Enprani *'2013-2014:' Holika Holika *'2013-2014:' Jambangee * 2013-2014: Educar * 2013: Henus Edwin * 2013: Kolon Sports *'2013:' Market-O *'2013:' Sonovi *'2012:' MBC Music Channel *'2012:' Dr. G (Gowoonsesang) Cosmetics *'2011:' Pepero *'2011:' MAC F/W *'2011:' Codes Combine CF F/W (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2010:' Lacoste *'2010:' Garden 5 (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' VIPS *'2009:' Fuji Film *'2009:' Coca-cola Dynamic Kin (con Kim Hyun Joong) *'2009-2010:' Etude House (con Lee Min Ho) *'2009:' Etude House BB Compact (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' Etude House VIP Girl (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' Lous Quatorze Candy Bag *'2009:' G-market Star-shop *'2008:' Happy Point Card *'2008:' Nongshim Noodles *'2008:' G-market Star-shop *'2007:' KTF *'2007:' Nike *'2007:' Negouri *'2006 - 2007:' Clride (con Joo Ji Hoon) *'2006:' KTF Bigi *'2005:' Case *'2004:' LG Telecom Aladdin CF *'2004:' Pocari Sweat *'2004:'Ssamzie Sports *'2004:' Hanbul Cosmetics Sugar Ray Vídeos Musicales *Lee Hong Ki - Insensible (2015) *So Ji Sub - Eraser junto a Yoo Seung Ho (2013) * Lee Seung Gi - Alone in Love (2012) * Lee Seung Gi - Aren't We Friends (2012) *Taegoon - Super Star (2009) *Taegoon - Call Me junto a Kim Jae Joong (2009) * 45RPM - Saechimtteki ''(2008) *Kim Jong Kook - ''Letter (2006) *Fortune Cookie - Fake Love Song (2004) *Lee Seung Hwan - I Ask Myself (2004) * Lee Seung Hwan - Flower (2003) * Lee Seung Hwan - Do You Love? (2001) Discografía Digital Single Reconocimientos *'2015 (6th) Korean Popular Culture & Arts Award:' Prime Minister Award *'2015 (51th) Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Premio' IQiiyi Hallyu actriz más popular en China. *'''2015 (51th) Baeksang Arts Awards: Actriz de Cine Más Popular (Royal Tailor) *'2015 10th Annual Soompi Awards 2014: '''Mejor Actriz ''(Pinocchio) *'2014 Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN:' Actriz a la excelencia (Pinocchio) * 2014 SBS Drama Awards: Top 10 Stars (Pinocchio) * 2014 SBS Drama Awards: 'Top Excelencia Actriz Drama Especial ''(Pinocchio) * '2014 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor pareja (junto a Lee Jong Suk) por [[Pinocchio|''Pinocchio]].'' * '''2014 APAN Star Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia ''(The Heirs). * '''2014 K-Star Awards: Premio a la Popularidad. * 2014 (50th) Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Actriz Más Popular ''(The Heirs) * '2013 Korean Updates Awards: ''P'areja favorita (junto Lee Min Ho) por ''The Heirs''. * '2013 Korean Updates Awards: '''Mejor Actriz ([[The Heirs|''The Heirs]]). * '2013 Dramafever Awards (USA): '''Mejor Actriz ''(The Heirs). *'''2013 Puchon Film Festival: Actriz de Cine más Popular (Miracle in Cell No.7). *'2013' SBS Awards: 'Top 10 Stars ''(The Heirs) *'''2013 SBS Awards: 'Mejor pareja (junto a Lee Min Ho) por [[The Heirs|''The Heirs]].'' *'2013 SBS Awards: Premio a la Excelencia (The Heirs). *'2013 Anhui TV Drama Awards (China): ' Premio Actriz Popular de TV Drama (The Heirs). *'2013 Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (Miracle in Cell No.7). *'2013 (49th) Baeksang Arts Awards:' Actriz de Cine Más Popular (Miracle in Cell No.7). *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Drama Especial Corto (Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost). *'2012 (48th) Baeksang Arts Awards:' Actriz Drama Popular (Heartstrings). * 2011 Entertainet Awards: 'Asian Popular Female Star Award. *'2011 (47th) Baeksang Arts Awards: 'Premio a la Popularidad ''(Cyrano Agency). *'2009 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Nueva Estrella ''(You're Beautiful). *'2007 MBC Drama Awards: '''Nueva Actriz Revelación ''(Kimcheed Radish Cubes). *'2004 SBS Drama Awards: ' Premio Actriz Infantil (Stairway to Heaven). *'''2004 MBC Award: Principiante de Juegos de entretenimiento, en el Festival de Juegos. Curiosidades *'Educación:' **'Escuela Primaria:' Hak Kang Elementary . **'Escuela Media:' Young Pa Girl's Middle School . **'Escuela Secundaria:' Young Pa Girl's High School . **'Universidad:' Universidad Chung-Ang (Departamento de Teatro y Cine). *'Talento:' Baile, modelaje y actuación. *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música y jugar béisbol. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Debut:' 2003 En el videoclip "Flower" de Lee Seung Hwan *'Mejores amigos:' Lee Min Ho , Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, Lee Hong Ki de FTISLAND Jang Geun Suk , Lee Wan , Lee Jong Suk, Kim Soo Hyun, Kim Bum,Yong Jun Hyung de BEAST , Park Se Young , Lee Eun Sung, Kang Min Hyuk de CNBLUE , Krystal de F(x) y Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior , Choi Jong Hun de FTISLAND , Kang Ha Neul , Kim Woo Bin , Park Hyung Sik de ZE:A , Yoo Seung Ho , Kang So Ra y Choi Soo Young de Girls' Generation. *'Comida favorita: '''Kimchi *'Color favorito:' rojo y blanco *Se le apoda Randy ShinHye porque su pose al abrir un partido de béisbol fue igual a la de Randy Johnson. *Tuvo que someterse a un estudio de 9 meses de japonés para poder dar vida a Hana en Tree of Heaven, así lograría interpretar a una auténtica japonesa. *Pasó las pruebas para representar a Jan Di en Boys Before Flowers, pero en el último momento la rechazaron por parecer una chica "rica", cuando lo que necesitaban era una de pobre. *Nació el mismo día que la actriz Kang So Ra y el actor Song Jae Rim. *Kang So Ra le regaló a Shin Hye un sweater por su cumpleaños. *Su familia es nombrada como una "Familia Artística", ya que los miembros de su familia son músicos y ella actriz. Sus padres son muy buenos cantantes mientras que su hermano mayor toca muy bien la guitarra. *Ha ganado 5 veces consecutivas el "Premio a la Actriz más Popular" en los Baeksang Arts Awards, consiguiendo imponer un record al ser la primera actriz en ganar varias veces seguidas ese premio. *Shin Hye tuvo un accidente de tráfico alrededor de las 11:30 PM el 17 de Julio del 2011. El coche se estrelló en la barandilla de una carretera, y cinco personas, incluyendo a Shin Hye, resultaron heridas y fueron trasladadas a un hospital cercano. *Durante las vísperas navideñas del 2009, Shin Hye viajó a Nepal, a una aldea llamada Tepatali, cumpliendo labores sociales por la navidad. Atendió a los niños (quienes por el arduo trabajo rural, tenian heridas), compartió con ellos, hasta vistió un traje de "Santa Claus" y brindó regalos muy útiles (como los necesarios para que los niños pudieran seguir con sus estudios). *En el 2010 asistió al funeral del papá de SunYe de Wonder Girls. *Es amiga de Krystal de F(x) desde que actuaron juntas en el drama "The Heirs". *La involucraron sentimentalmente con Lee Min Ho sin embargo lo negaron, pero son muy buenos amigos. *Recientemente Shin Hye, fue a la conferencia de la Nueva Pelicula del famoso Lee Min Ho, ya que son muy amigos, a parte ellos protagonizaron el exitoso drama Heirs. * Tiene una gran amistad con su compañera de agencia Park Se Young. *Confesó que había pensado en la cirugía plástica pues era muy criticada debido a su nariz y pensó en operársela; también le comentaban que sus dedos eran feos y creía que necesitaba ir al hospital por eso pero luego dijo que eso era lo que la hacía única y se enteró que Megan Fox también tenía dedos como ella así como muchas otras artistas, por lo que se olvidó de la cirugía plástica y ahora está muy orgullosa de sus características. *Ha sido elegida como la chica ideal por: Jang Geun Suk, Jung Yong Hwa (CNBLUE), Lee Hong Ki (FT Island), DongWoo (INFINITE),Yoo Seung Ho, el actor Jo Dal Hwan, Changjo (TEEN TOP) la declaró como su posible tipo ideal, Young Junhyung (BEAST) y Taecyeon (2PM). *Muchas madres han declarado que la quieren como nuera: la madre de Jang Geun Suk (quien hasta fue a ver a una adivina para saber si eran compatibles), la madre de Jung Yong Hwa (Líder de CNBLUE) y la madre de Choi Jong Hun (Líder de FT Island). * Recientemente dijo que durante un tiempo había salido a citas. * Es amiga de Kim Heechul (Super Junior), él junto con algunos miembros de Chocoballs le celebraron su cumpleaños número 24. *En una entrevista reciente le preguntaron si mantenía una amistad con Kang So Ra, ya que ambas son las actrices más populares que están en sus 20s y ella respondió: "Si, lo somos. Cuando busqué sobre ella vi que éramos de la misma edad ya que ambas nacimos el 18 de Febrero del 1990, y que aparte compartíamos el mismo tipo de sangre. Me sorprendí mucho y me dieron ganas de conocerla, Choi Tae Joon un compañero de la Universidad trabajó con ella en Ugly Alert, así que le pedí que me la presentara y así fue. Hace poco me encontré con ella en una ceremonia de premiación. Por kakaotalk quedamos en que debíamos salir a comer juntas, pero debido a nuestras agendas no hemos podido. Ella no solo es una excelente actriz, también es una gran persona." *En la misma entrevista le preguntaron: "Se ha revelado que tienes muchas celebridades masculinas como amigos cercanos ¿es cierto?". Y ella respondió: "''No es así, es cierto que cuando estoy en un proyecto me hago cercana a ellos, pero después me cuesta trabajo mantenerlos. El único hombre con quien soy cercana es Yong Jun Hyung de BEAST." *Reveló que fue compañera de Kim Soo Hyun en la escuela y él le mandó un mensaje diciendo: "Por favor, mándanos la audiencia de tu programa al nuestro" refiriéndose al drama You Who Came From the Stars, a lo que Shin Hye respondió que el drama que él protagoniza ya estaba teniendo muchísimo éxito. *Desde que grabó el drama "You're Beautiful", Shin Hye ha sido vinculada sentimentalmente con el vocalista Jung Yong Hwa de la banda CNBLUE. Pese a esto nunca se ha confirmado relación alguna, ellos siempre sostienen que son muy buenos amigos. *Participó en el programa de Jung Yong Hwa; "Jung Yong Hwa Hologram's" de Mnet. En el programa a pesar de su corta estancia debido a su apretada agenda, se demostró la gran amistad que ambos tienen. * Tiene un gran parecido a Ryu Hwa Young y Ryu Hyo Young y un leve parecido a la actriz Yoon Eun Hye. * Es muy amiga de Lee Eun Sung, llevan más de 10 años de amistad. También es cercana a Seo Taiji (esposo de Eun Sung). * Fue a visitar al hospital a su amiga Lee Eun Sung cuando ella dio a luz. * Park Shin Hye es la primera coreana en ser elegida para modelar para VISA. * En su presentación en el programa de SBS, "Some Guys, Some Girls" hizo unas declaraciones que impactaron a sus fans. Ella comentó: "Mi sueño era casarme. Mientras miraba a mi mamá y mi papá, quería vivir con gracia como ellos, así que pensé que me casaría a la edad de 23. Como mi objetivo se convirtió en el matrimonio, se produjo un efecto secundario respecto a esto, toda vez que a la única persona que estaba buscando era un hombre como mi padre. Incluso cuando salia con una buena persona, terminé mirando más sus malos aspectos y lo comparaba con mi padre. Mi padre está orientado a la familia ". Aclarando sobre su chico ideal. La actriz Chae Jung Ahn, que tambien estaba dentro del show, comentó sobre el tema: "Me preocupaba que ella no se convirtiera en una mujer. A decir verdad, a Shin Hye le gusta Gong Yoo. Ella se puso en contacto conmigo en la noche pidiendo que le presente a Gong Yoo".Todos quedaron sorprendidos al saber de esta confesión, pero Shin Hye acoto de forma muy divertida : "Era de noche, así que salí sin nada de maquillaje y mi cabello no estaba ni siquiera seco"; entonces Chae Jung Ahn añadió una bomba extra al decir: "Cuando estábamos con Gong Yoo, sus expresiones y su voz incluso cambiaron". * El 13 de junio del 2015, mientras ella estaba en Hong Kong para una reunión con sus fans, le dieron la noticia de que su abuelo paterno habia fallecido. * Park Shin Hye es la primera actriz coreana en celebrar Fan meetings en Japón por 4 años consecutivos. * Dispatch a informado que su pareja del exitoso drama "Pinocchio" , Lee Jong Suk, fueron vistos en citas en Corea y el extranjero. Según el reporte de Dispatch, la pareja ha estado saliendo durante 4 meses y fueron vistos tanto en Inglaterra y Hawai. Los dos actores estaban juntos por una sesión de fotos para la portada de revista en Inglaterra y disfrutaron fechas mientras se hizo el rodaje, pero sus agencias dicen que solo son amigos cercanos, ya que durante el rodaje de Pinnochio se hicieron amigos. Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Weibo Oficial * Instagram * Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Oficial Blog SHINSTAR *Park Shin Hye International Community *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Videografía thumb|left|295 px|Park Shin Hye - My Dear Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Coreanos Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Cristianos Categoría:Nacidos en 1990